More Than a Passing Interest
by Elektra1
Summary: Elisa has a secret admirer who will do almost anything to have her.


MORE THAN A PASSING INTEREST 

[**By: Elektra**][1]

Detective Elisa Maza hummed to herself as she headed up to her apartment - arms full of groceries. The sun was down now. She would get to see Goliath soon. It was her night off, and she was going to make use of it. She ran into another tenant as she made her way to the elevators. 

"Hey, Elisa..." Jeffery Ancton said, "Need a hand?" 

Elisa looked at the tall, dark-haired man. "Sure, Jeff. Thanks." 

Jeffery took a bag from her and followed her into the elevator. "So.. uh.. Elisa.. you working tonight?" He asked when they finally got to the door of her apartment. 

"No.. it's my night off." She said as she fished for the keys in her pocket. 

Jeffery seemed to brighten. "Really.. well, would you like to go to a movie then?" He asked. 

Elisa looked at him, "Oh.. I'm sorry, Jeff. I made plans," she apologized. 

"Oh.. with who?" He asked. "If you don't mind me asking, that is.." 

"Well... a friend," she said with a smile. 

"A friend?" Jeffery looked at her, and realized what she meant. "Oh... a MALE friend.." he said. 

Elisa finally pulled her keys out of her pocket, "Yeah.. a very good friend.." she held her arm open for Jeffery to give her the other bag. He did so. She quickly unlocked the door. "Thanks for the help, Jeff.. and the invitation. See you tomorrow," she said as she opened her door and walked in. She closed the door behind her, and heard a voice in the dark apartment. 

"Need some help?" It was the voice of her _friend_. 

Elisa smiled, and remembered she had left the window opened just for him, "You're here _already?_ Sure you can help, big guy... take these.." she walked over to Goliath, who had just come in from the open window, and quickly handed him the bags, "Just put them on the counter in the kitchen... I've got to change." She flicked on the main light, and headed to her room. 

***

Outside, Jeffery heard the male voice in her apartment. It was a deep voice, and sounded liked it belonged to a large man. He must have had a key to her apartment. Obviously the relationship was serious. Jeffery felt a pang of bitter jealousy. Why did all the beautiful women have to be taken! 

Jeff muttered his disappointment as he headed back to the elevator, and to his own apartment. 

***

Back inside the apartment, Elisa had emerged from her room wearing a dark blue sweater and comfortable jeans. "So.. where shall we go tonight?" She asked. 

"Xanatos has offered us his screening room if you wish to see a movie," 

"Xanatos, hmm.." she muttered bitterly. 

"He is trying to make up for what he has done, Elisa..." Goliath said. 

Elisa looked at him, "Can he make up for changing my brother into a mutant?" She asked sadly. 

"No... I do not supposed he can.." Goliath said, "But at least he is trying to make up for the other evil things he has done. Having Alexander changed him a great deal." 

"I don't doubt his love for his son... or for his wife, but... I don't know.. maybe one day I'll be able to forgive him. Just not now." 

Goliath put an arm around her, "I understand, Elisa... there are many things for which I do not forgive him either, but I cannot live in the castle on top of the Eyrie building and hate him forever." 

"I hate it when you're right..." she looked up at him, and hugged him. Goliath put his arms and wings around her in return, then picked her up and jumped out the window. 

***

When Elisa and Goliath landed on top of the Eyrie building, Elisa was warmly greeted by Brooklyn, Hudson, Broadway, Lexington, and Angela. 

"Hey, Elisa..." Lexington started, "What are you guys gonna do tonight?" He asked. 

"Well... I think we'll watch a movie.. what about you?" 

"They're performing A MIDSUMMER NIGHT'S DREAM in the park tonight... we thought we'd check it out!" Broadway said. 

"Well... I hope they get a good actor to play ME at least," a voice said behind them. They turned around to see Puck hovering nearby. 

"Yeah... well, you better not go looking like THAT!" Brooklyn pointed out. "They'll think you're a renegade actor or something!" 

Puck looked down at himself, "Indeed!" He said. In a flash of light, Puck changed into the ever-stoic Owen Burnett -- David Xanatos's personal assistant and all around boring guy. 

"Man, I hate it when he does that!" Brooklyn muttered. 

"I supposed I shall see you all there," Owen said in his slightly clipped voice, "Just be sure to hide from everyone else," and headed down the stairs of the castle back into the building. After a bit of chit-chat, everyone headed off. 

Elisa and Goliath headed to the screening room and found a movie about gargoyles that came to life and killed people. Even though it was a horror movie, Elisa couldn't stop laughing. "Well, I'm glad this is accurate!" She joked. 

"Well... technically we are not supposed to exist," Goliath said. "Obviously, the writers of this movie figured they could portray the gargoyles any way they chose... it is not like we would start picketing the movie," he said. 

Elisa looked at him, "Goliath! You made a JOKE!" It was something he rarely did. 

He looked down at her, "I did?" He had truly thought he was being serious. Elisa hugged his arm and laughed. After the movie, they spent an hour or so on the roof of the castle, staring at the stars and talking. Soon, the rest of the gargoyles returned. 

"Puck is an IDIOT!" Brooklyn shouted angrily as he landed. 

"Come on now, Brooklyn," Angela said, "I thought it was rather funny!" 

Elisa and Goliath joined the others to find out what Brooklyn was upset about. Lexington began to laugh as he started to explain. "We were watching the play, then Owen disappeared and turned into Puck... _*snicker*_... then he floated in front of the actor who was portraying him.. _*snicker*_.. and pulled him offstage.." 

"Wait... wait... let me tell the rest, Lex!!" Broadway said, "So, Puck started to insult the actor as he dragged him offstage, saying what a bad job he was doing... _*giggle*_... and took over the role for the rest of the show! Really hamming it up... basically, being himself!" 

"Yeah..." Brooklyn muttered sarcastically, "... hilarious..." 

Elisa smiled. She wished she had seen it. 

"What can I say..." Puck had re-emerged on the roof. "That man was HORRIBLE!! Jumping around like some MORON! And what was with those stupid tights and elf boots?! I should like to think I have better taste in clothes then THAT!" 

"I heard people muttering about the change in Pucks when the show was over... saying the second Puck was the best they had ever seen! Even at Stratford! They all figured it was just a part added for humour... having that actor dragged offstage like that." Angela said as Puck landed beside her. 

"Well... I AM the real thing!" Puck said, "I should HOPE I'm better then anyone at Stratford!" Then in a small burst of light, Puck changed back to Owen and headed inside. 

"Well, the sun's going to be rising in a few hours.." Elisa said. "Wanna all watch one more movie before sunrise?" She asked the group. They agreed. 

***

In the morning, Elisa headed home -- having to take the bus as she had taken the 'Goliath express' the night before. Unfortunately, she got off at the wrong stop and had to walk a block to her building. _"Next time, I bring my car!" _She reminded herself. 

As she walked home, she ran into Jeffery, who was jogging down the street. He stopped when he saw her. "Elisa..." he started. "How was your night...?" 

"Fine, thank you, Jeff," she said. 

Jeffery looked at her sweater, "That colour is very pretty on you, Elisa..." he said. 

"Thank you..." she smiled. " 

You have a nice smile, did anyone ever tell you that?" Jeffery asked. 

"My friend has," Elisa replied, "Anyway, I have to go home and sleep. I'm so tired. Good-bye." 

Jeffery watched her go. A bitter jealousy rose within him. 

***

Around 4 P.M., Elisa was woken by a knock on her door. "Huh...?" She was a little groggy. "Who is it?" 

"Delivery," the voice on the other side said. Elisa got up and opened the door. "Twelve long-stemmed roses for Elisa Maza?" The delivery man said. 

"That would be me..." she said. Who would be sending her flowers? 

"Just sign here, ma'am..." the delivery person said. She did so, and took the box. 

"Who sent these?" She asked him. 

"There should be a card in there... good day, ma'am." With that, he left. 

Elisa opened the box, and read the card: 

You are as beautiful as these roses. 

From your secret admirer

"Secret admirer?!" She asked herself, then shrugged. They were lovely flowers nonetheless. She put them in a vase of water before they wilted, then napped for another two hours. After supper, she hopped into her car and went to pay a quick visit to the gargoyles before duty called. 

***

Jeff watched Elisa as she made her way into the Eyrie building. Now what business did she have with David Xanatos?! Perhaps her _friend_ was Xanatos! Perhaps she was his mistress! Jeff narrowed his eyes, and drove back to the apartment building. 

***

"Wow, secret admirer!" Angela said, "I wonder who it is?!" 

"How does it feel to have a secret admirer?!" Brooklyn asked with a sly grin. 

"It's weird... I've never had one before!" Elisa said, smiling. Then she looked at Goliath. He didn't seem happy. She went over to him and laced her arm around his, "Now now..." she kidded, "No need to be jealous!" 

The other gargoyles snickered, but one look from Goliath quickly quieted them. He was their leader, and no one dared make him mad. "I am not jealous..." Goliath started, "I am... concerned... you do not know who this person is." 

"I could find out for you..." a voice said as it came up the stairs. 

Elisa looked at the source of the voice, and her smile faded, "No, thank you, Xanatos... I don't want to know." 

"But why not, detective?" He asked. 

"Because, if I know this person then he'll be embarrassed I found him out, and I probably wouldn't feel comfortable around him..." she explained. 

"Fair enough," Xanatos said, "But if you change your mind..." he started. 

"Come, David," another voice came up the stairs. It was Fox, "Leave her alone... let's go or we'll be late for the movie..." 

"You're right, my dear... shall we?" He held out his arm for her, and she took it. 

"Good-night, all," Fox said, and walked down the stairs with her husband. 

"Well, I have to be going soon myself," Elisa said as she looked at her watch. "I start my shift in twenty minutes. Good-night, guys," she said, and waved. Goliath walked her down the stairs to the main door. She kissed him good-bye and headed out to her car. 

***

The next day, Elisa received another present from her secret admirer. But this one sent chills down her spine. Once again they were flowers, but they were dead. The note attached read: 

I saw you last night 

Your secret admirer

Elisa dropped the box on the floor, "What the..!!" she gasped. Elisa quickly ran out of her apartment to catch the delivery man who had delivered the flowers. Finally, she caught up to him just as he was leaving her building. "Who sent the flowers?!" She asked. 

The delivery man shrugged, "I don't know, ma'am.. you'll have to talk to the delivery company. I'm just the messenger." 

Elisa called the delivery company, but they were of no help. That night, Elisa didn't have a chance to visit Goliath or the gargoyles. Instead, she headed directly to her captain's office. "Captain, I think I got a threat!" 

"A _threat_?" Captain Maria Chavez asked, "What do you mean? Show me." Elisa showed the captain her note and the flowers. "Well, I would hardly call this a threat, Maza. For all you know, the flowers could've died on the way to your apartment... and the note seems innocent enough. Perhaps it's someone who works here. Maybe that's what he meant by seeing you last night." 

"But Captain..." Elisa started. 

"Maza... you're a detective! You should know that this doesn't quite constitute as a threat!" 

"But.." she started. 

"Enough," Chavez said, "Stop worrying about it until you HAVE something to worry about.." 

Elisa sighed, "Fine, Captain.. whatever you say," and went on duty. 

***

Notes were coming every day now -- but no more flowers. She had shown them to Goliath. The notes talked about what she wore, and how she looked. Details someone would only know by watching her. 

She had once again shown them to the Captain, and once again the Captain stood by her decision, saying it was most likely someone she worked with -- someone who saw her on a regular basis. But Elisa still couldn't shake the feeling of paranoia. 

Goliath would come to her apartment every night now, and guard her as she went on duty. Even though he shouldn't have been out in the city, he was concerned. She tried to reassure him. She was a cop and could take care of herself. Her partner, Matt Bluestone, knew what was going on and would watch her back. Besides, New York was just getting over the gargoyles making headline news a month or so back. They were once again thought to be robots, or hoaxes. If someone was to see him now, all hell would break lose again. But Goliath refused to leave her without his protection. 

On Monday morning, Elisa was returning home from her shift. She ran into Jeff coming out of the elevator. He stopped and looked at her. "Elisa..." he said, "Mind if I walk you to your apartment?" 

"If you want..." she said. She was rather tired. Jeff pushed the elevator button and headed upstairs with her. When they got to her apartment, he kindly asked to be let in. "Oh.. I'm so tired, Jeff... maybe another time." 

He looked at her, and she felt slightly uncomfortable. "But, we have to talk..." he said. 

"Please, Jeff... I've been chasing crooks all night. If you want to talk that badly, come around five, ok?" 

He was reluctant to leave, but finally did. "Ok..." he said, and headed off. 

Elisa went inside and took off her shirt, pulling a short but comfortable tank top over herself instead. Then she changed out of her jeans and into a pair of spandex shorts, and flopped down on her bed with a sigh of relief. She was asleep within a minute. 

Elisa jumped when she heard the knock at the door. "Elisa? It's Jeff? Hello?" Elisa looked at the clock on her night stand. Five o'clock, on the dot. Why did he have to be so punctual? She was still tired. She stretched and yawned, and realized her hair was a mess. She quickly put it in a ponytail and tried to make herself presentable as she opened the door. 

She opened the door to see Jeff, and tried to supress a yawn, "Sorry... " she smiled sheeplishly. "I'm still a bit tired. You said you needed to talk to me?" 

"Yes, I did," he started, "May I?" he nodded to the apartment. 

"Oh! Yes.. of course! Come in.." Elisa replied. 

"Thanks," Jeff answered, and closed the door behind him as he walked in. "Sit down.. please," he asked, motioning to Elisa's sofa. 

"Is everything ok, Jeff?" She asked, slightly concerned. 

"Please, just sit.. and I'll tell you," he said. Elisa sat down. Jeff began, "Elisa... I don't know if you've noticed or not... but I really like you.." he started. "I like you a lot. One would say I even love you..." 

Elisa shook her head, "Jeff, please... I'm involved with someone right now..." 

"Oh.. really?!" He sounded angry, "And exactly _who_ are you involved with?!" 

Elisa furrowed her brow, startled by his reaction, "You know... ! The friend I mentioned before!" 

"How come I've never seen this _friend_?!" Jeff asked her accusingly. 

"Really, Jeff.. that's none of your business!" Elisa was getting annoyed now. 

"I'll tell you why I've never seen him!" Jeff began, raising his voice, "Because there IS no _friend_!" 

"BELIEVE ME, JEFF!" Elisa said, raising her own voice, "There most definitely IS a _friend_!" 

"Who...?? Xanatos?!" Jeff accused. 

"What?!" Elisa gasped, "What on Earth are you talking about?!" 

"I saw you...!" Jeff began. Elisa's memory went back to the card with dead flowers. 

"You... you've been WATCHING me?!!" Elisa gasped. 

"Of course I have. _I'm_ your secret admirer!" 

Elisa shook her head in disbelief, "I can't believe you've been WATCHING me!!" She replied. 

"I've watched you EVERY night! I've watched you going to Xanatos's building! May I inquire as to WHY?!" 

"MY business with Xanatos is none of YOURS!" She said. 

"Is it his WIFE'S business??!" Jeff asked. 

"His _wife_?! What about her?!" 

"How would she feel if she knew about your frequent visits?!" Jeff accused. 

Elisa burst out laughing. "You think me and Xanatos are... NO WAY! TRUST ME! His wife knows about my visits! And she knows that I'll have _nothing_ to do with him!" 

Jeff was taken aback, but kept on with his accusations. "So, why do you go there then?!" He asked. 

"Get out of my apartment, Jeff.. NOW!" Elisa commanded as she stood up. 

"I'm not going to leave... don't you see, Elisa.." he started, "I love you!" 

"You're _crazy_! Leave now, or I'll arrest you!" 

"Arrest me?! For WHAT?!" 

"For STALKING!" Elisa said. 

"I wasn't _stalking_ you! I was watching the woman I love.. what's so wrong with that?!" 

"It was the WAY you watched me!! It wasn't right! That's not _love_... that's _obsession_! Now get out of my apartment!" When he wouldn't move, Elisa walked past him to the door. . 

Suddenly, Jeffery grabbed her arm, "You don't seem to understand! I _love_ you! I'm not going to leave!" He quickly pulled something out of his jacket and pointed it at her, "... and neither are YOU!" It was a gun. 

Elisa quickly stood still, her voice calm, "Put the gun down, Jeff," she said. 

"I'm sorry, Elisa... but this seems to be the only way I can get your attention..." Jeff replied. With a quick move, the hilt of the gun hit the base of Elisa skull. She tumbled to the floor, unconscious. 

***

Elisa awoke with a headache. The lights in her apartment were off and she could only make out shadows. She was curled up on the ground, her hands held behind her back with her own handcuffs. She looked out the window beside her. It was nighttime. She looked back at Jeff, who was sitting on her sofa, watching her. "Let me go, Jeff," she started. "I may be able to make a deal if you co-operate. You would only get a partial sentence, with a promise of psychiatric help," 

Jeff looked at her, "I don't _need_ psychiatric help!" He snapped. 

"Jeff, listen to me. In a little while, someone is going to be coming here.. and you don't want to mess with him. When he finds what you've done to me, he's going to be VERY upset!" 

"Is it your _friend_?! I can handle him!" 

"No.. no, I don't think you can," Elisa said. "My offer still stands. Let me go now..." 

"I don't want your offer! I want YOU!" He said. 

"Jeff, you know that can never happen. My heart belongs to someone else..." 

"NO!" Jeff shouted, "It will belong to ME!" 

Elisa looked up at him, "I'm sorry, Jeff... Please, accept the facts, and let me go." While Elisa was talking, she was twisting her wrists out of the handcuffs -- a trick she learned a long time ago in training. Finally, she got her hands free... but didn't let Jeff know that. 

"Promise me you'll be mine!" He said, "Then I'll let you go!" 

"Jeff, he'll be here soon. He always comes around this time! Listen to me! JEFF, PLEASE!" 

He aimed the gun at her, "I told you.. I can handle your FRIEND!" 

"Is that so?!" An angry, deep voice boomed as it came through the open window. Jeff looked at the large shadow towering beside Elisa. The shadow looked down at her, and gently helped her to her feet. Then the shadow looked back at Jeff. "Why have you attacked Elisa?!" The voice asked angrily, something akin to a growl escaped from his throat. 

Jeff gasped. The shadow was huge. Was this her friend?! "Who the hell are you?!" He asked the shadow, and began searching for the nearest lamp. 

"I believe Elisa has mentioned me already!" The shadow said. "What have you done to her?!" He asked angrily, and Jeff could've sworn the shadow's eyes began to glow. 

Jeff quickly found a lamp and switched it on. When he saw the shadow clearly, he lost his voice and stared in shock. This wasn't a man! It was a THING! It's lavender skin glowed in the moonlight coming from the window; and it had long, brown hair. The creature had two leathery wings, which he folded around himself as a cloak. To top it all of, it had a tail as well. Finally, Jeff could speak again, "What the hell are you?! Some kind of FREAK?!" 

The creature growled, "I am a gargoyle! We are very much a part of nature!" He curled his top lip back and revealed small fangs at the corner of his mouth. He growled again, "Are you the one who has been threatening Elisa?!" 

"I did _not_ threaten her!" Jeff said back. "I _love_ her! A feeling I'm sure a monster like you could never feel!" 

Goliath glared at the man, "How little you know!" He narrowed his eyes angrily. 

Elisa looked at Jeff, "Give me your gun!" She commanded. He didn't comply. "Give it to me!" She shouted angrily. Instead, he aimed the gun at Goliath. "No!" Elisa shouted, "Don't you DARE!!" 

Elisa watched as Jeff began to pull back on the trigger. Just before the gun fired, Elisa jumped towards Goliath and pushed him out of the way. The two landed on the ground in a heap. 

"Are you all right?!" Goliath asked, concern clear on his face. Elisa was about to say she WAS all right, when she felt a sharp pain in her back. She had been hit! Goliath could see she was in pain. He sat up and lifted her into his arms. Then he glared back at Jeff, "Do you see what you've done?!" He asked angrily. Jeff was shocked, and dropped the gun. 

"No.. not Elisa!" 

"You call this LOVE?!" Goliath asked. He carried Elisa to the couch and put her down. He looked at her with extreme concern. "Elisa... are you all right?! Please.. you have to be!" He ran a claw through her long hair, and she looked up at him. 

"I'll be fine... I think," she said quietly. 

Jeff looked at the scene before him. "Get AWAY from her!!" He reached for the gun again. "Elisa is MINE!" He aimed the gun at Goliath, but this time, Goliath was too quick for him. The gargoyle quickly grabbed the gun from Jeff, and knocked him unconscious. 

***

"I'm sorry, Maza," Captain Chavez said as the paramedics were leaving. "I'm sorry I didn't do anything sooner," Elisa's back was bandaged up. She had a mere flesh wound. Jeff was still unconscious and being carried away on a stretcher. "They're taking him to a psychiatric hospital for an assessment when he comes to. I'm sure they'll find a nice padded cell for him." 

"Thank you, Captain," Elisa said. "I want to make sure he's well taken care of. I know what he did was wrong, and I should be angry and resentful... but I don't want to see anything horrible happen to him.." 

"Of course not, detective. That's the type of person you are," Chavez said. She smiled at Elisa, and headed to the door. "I've got to get back to the precinct. I'm really not supposed to leave, but when I heard one of my best detectives had been attacked, I had to make sure you were all right. Oh... and you have the rest of the night off... as long as you sit down!" 

Elisa had been standing for a while now. That was not something to do when you had been wounded. "Thank you, Captain," Elisa said, then the captain, and everyone else, left. 

Once they were gone, Goliath once again came in through the window. "Are you all right?" He asked again. 

She smiled at him, "Yes... I'm fine." And she carefully hugged him, so as not to aggravate her injury. He returned the gesture. "Thank you for being here..." she said. 

"I will always be here for you, Elisa... that is a promise," he said. "But I should thank YOU. You saved my life tonight!" 

"I'll always be here for you.." Elisa replied. She sat down and grabbed the remote control from the table near the sofa. "Have a seat," she commanded. He did so. 

Elisa curled herself up beside him, remote in hand, and turned on the TV. The Movie Network was showing a horror movie... the same one Goliath and Elisa had seen in Xanatos's screening room. "Oh.. this looks good!" She kidded. Goliath carefully put an arm around her shoulders. Elisa smiled back, and the two watched the rest of the movie in peace. 

****

THE END

   [1]: mailto:elektra_2@hotmail.com



End file.
